The Moonlace Prophecy
by Tris Firestone
Summary: "This is a message you shall not reap, for the past of the gods shall not repeat."
1. The Beginning

It started with the dream.

That was the first time that I saw her. Had I not, things might have turned out differently.

Way. Differently.

My name is Percy Jackson. I've been threatened, nearly killed, threatened again, nearly killed in the circle of which is my demigod life. Lovely.

One of the _lovely_ things about being a demigod. You get nightmares. I've been getting them (along with some not-very-nice-and-totally-uncalled-for death threats) since I was 12. Also I learned that my dad was a God (Poseidon) and that all of the other gods wanted me dead. Long story short, they decided to keep me alive, because I could potentially save Olympus.

More than once. Which was what I was left to do.

Another thing about dreams. There not just dreams. They're visions, warnings, and nightmares. They try and help you out by scaring you half-to-death by letting you see and know things you really just didn't want to know.

Sadly, we demigods can't help that. But back to the dream.

I was standing at the doors of Olympus. When I reached out to touch them, they magically opened and I walked into the throne room.

Olympus looked different from the last time I'd been there. Which was a only few days ago when my girl-friend, Annabeth, brought me up so I could the results of Olympus which she finally was able to finish after the last quest.

Oh yeah, my girl-friend. Demigod, Junior in high school, and the head architect of Olympus.

Your typical average demigod girlfriend.

But this resembled Olympus before the Titan war. It looked the same from back before the titan war - and my first time to Olympus (also when I was 12).

It didn't take me long to figure out that this probably was a shadow of the past.

Standing a bit apart from the rest of the council, I watched as Apollo holding a little girl in a pink blanket stood in the center.

"I, Apollo, wish for the gift to create my daughter a god."

I couldn't help my mouth dropping to the floor. This little baby girl was going to be a goddess?!

I had the chance to become a god once, but I turned in down because of the bad reviews from experiences from past quests. But still - seeing someone become a god? Still cool. And besides, I was curious. A knew god hasn't been made since...since...

Okay for a long while.

I glanced over at Athena. She had a guarded expression on her face like she was trying to figure out the best way for her to embarrass Apollo for the rest of his life.

Not that she'd do it. Unless he made her mad.

Apollo shifted from foot to foot while talking. I figured that he either was nervous, or really had to go to the bathroom.

I took a peek at his twin sister, Artemis, who glanced nervously between Zeus and her brother. She had one hand on her bow like she almost expected a fight to break out at any moment. Gods are kinda bipolar. I understand, but she had the arrow ready to fly.

Athena studied the scene and I realized that she wasn't looking at Apollo. She was looking at the child. She glared that child like it killed her best friend.

Oh wait -her dad already did that. That explains the sour face.

I noticed Hestia, at the bottom of the council, staring at something.

At first I thought that she might be staring at me. Then I realized she was motioning my to look right next to me.

I screamed.

Standing right next to me, was a girl that had not been there several seconds ago. With a heroic squeak, I covered my mouth expecting that I had blown her eardrums out. When she didn't look my way, I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't even seem to realize I was here. I turned my head back to Hestia for an answer, but she was staring at the council again. I gave up and looked back up to the council.

I must have just missed something important because all the gods were staring at Apollo in disbelief. Apollo turned as red as his sacred cows and stared at the floor.

Then Zeus's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Sadly, I can't lip-read (sorry -I was too busy fighting for my life for the past several years) so I sat there looking stupid. Then I could hear him again.

"THE MOTHER IS WHO?" Zeus yelled and Apollo opened his mouth to respond.

And just like that, it was like someone hit the mute button on a You Tube video to bleep out the cuss words. I remained completely lost and very confused, wondered what just happened. All of a sudden all the happy, smiling faces of the gods turned murderous. Athena looked like she had just won a battle.

Oh Gods.

Artemis sat there completely stunned and looked even a bit betrayed. But what for? Apollo had the most kids out of all of the gods.

Why does this one make a difference?

Zeus held a guarded expression and held his hand out for the child. Apollo looked like a deer caught in headlights. Slowly he looked at the child and I almost thought he was going to refuse. Then he held out the child.

The child flew out of Apollo's arms and carefully into Zeus's. The baby girl landed in the crook of his arm. From here, I could tell that the girl was about 2 years old, but small for her age. Her face was similar to a toddlers.

The little girl caught Zeus finger and waved it around like a trophy. The little girl let out a laugh that rang through out the throne room. Hestia, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Demeter smiled softly, the rage leaving almost instantly.

Zeus open up a giant sinkhole in the middle of the council. I didn't realize what he was going to do until it was to late. Even Apollo yelled in shock when Zeus let go of the child and the child flew like a comet to the Earth.

Apollo yelled in fear and anger. He started turning red with fury. Then he dove into the hole. Zeus glared at him and began firing lightning bolts down the hole. Artemis jumped up from her chair and diving down after the child the her brother knocking a bolt away from the death-hole.

Then I was the one being shot down the hole -falling to the earth faster than the speed of sound. I screamed in terror as gold, silver, and lightning surrounded me.

Zeus was going to fire me out of the sky.


	2. Oh Gods

Images flashes across my mind faster than I could think: silver sparks, a barrier, a stream, a white room, a silver bow and arrow, a cracked mirror-

"Percy?" a voice called and my eyes flew open to find a pair of blue ones hovering over me. Terrified and confused, I gave a yelp of surprise and accidentally rolled right off my bed, landing right on my tailbone.

Immediately, the person burst out laughing as I groaned and tried to compose myself. I glanced over the side of my bed to find Thalia, who walked over to the other side of my bed to help me up. She was dressed in all black, but she still had on the silver tiara- a symbol of her rank as a lieutenant.

"Morning Sunshine," she said pulling me to my feet, still smiling, "You just made my day, Seaweed Brain."

I glared at her for a moment before smiling. "Hey Thals what's -oh Gods are the Hunters here?" I said the sudden realization dawning on me that if she was at camp, so were the Hunters of Artemis.

The Hunters absolutely hate camp. Artemis sends them here like once every couple years when she needs to go to Olympus and needs to go on a private mission, but really -it's not something that happens often or something anyone likes. There's a mutual hatred between the Hunters and Campers.

Thalia's smile faded into a grim line, "We arrived early this morning. There's a meeting in the Big House now. Something happened last night."

"What's going on?" I said grabbing Riptide and shoving it into the pockets of my jeans - I didn't bother changing last night before I went to sleep.

"Big House - soon as you can," she said stepping out of my cabin and shutting the door behind her.

I rushed into the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth when something in the mirror caught my attention. I looked up, curious, to see that the entire mirror was cracked. I flashed back to my dream and took a couple steps and did a double take to see the mirror perfectly fine again -showing me shaking and pale.

I didn't even bother to turn off the water as I ran out.

I ran into the Big House to find most people already there waiting. But everyone was silent and not being crazy demigods - Travis and Connor sat with their hands at their sides. Clarisse didn't have her feet on the ping-pong table. Miranda wasn't stealing anyone's nose. Jason and Piper were sitting right next to each other, but not saying anything. Clovis wasn't sleeping. And Annabeth kept her eyes on her feet -not looking around at anyone or anything.

"Uh..." I said disrupting the silence, "What happened here?" I said just as Leo burst in.

"I -just- heard," he gasped and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair, "Sorry I'm -late," he finished and bent over. His cheeks were bright red and I had a feeling he ran all the way from his secret Leo Cave back at where Zeus's fist used to be.

"No Calypso?" Piper asked, her expression sad. Everyone knew that Calypso was stay at camp, hiding out in the Leo Cave. Rarely did she ever come out, if only to eat uncomfortably with the Chiron and Mr. D, the directors of camp. Of course Mr. D had been called to Olympus ever since the end of the Giant's war...

"So - what happened?" I asked trying to meet Annabeth's eyes.

"It's Rachel," Chiron said, his face looking more tired and worn than ever. She's stuck in a trance," Chiron said quietly. He was in wheelchair form at the end of the table -right next to Rachel's empty seat. Chiron looked at Will Solace sadly, "Can you please get her for us, Will?" who stood up and walked out of the room, his face just as grim.

Will came back in with Rachel in a wheelchair. She almost looked like herself in jeans that had been doodle on, a bright green hoodie, and converses that she clearly decorated herself; one shoe was white and with a deep -but not dark- blue-green and the other black with light green-blue. Both laces of each shoe was rainbow colored, matching the soles. But Rachel's green eyes were too green and looked blankly in front of her.

"This is a message you shall not reap, for the past of the gods shall not repeat," she said blankly in her Delphi voice that made it sound like seven Rachel's were talking at once.

I waited for her to revert back to normal like she does right after she issues a prophecy or message, but she just stayed there like that.

"She stuck like that," Will continued looking agitated, "And I've tried every spell that I know to try and get her out of it. Oh and I mean EVERYTHING."

"Okay - um, she's not turning into a cursed Oracle now is she? Like the last one?" Miranda asked nervously and my heart felt like it was fell back into Tartarus.

Chiron shook his head. "The last Oracle was cursed because Hades made it so. This is not that case. She seems to just be held by Delphi."

"Can't somebody do something?" I asked.

Leo waved his hands in front of him in a time-out gesture. "Wait -Apollo doesn't have control of Delphi anymore. Do you think that the person controlling Delphi is actually controlling Rachel?"

"Well than send a quest," Katie Gardener said as if this was the only solution, "We have to help Rachel. I volunteer to lead the quest myself."

Chiron stared at the floor his eyes grave, "Katie, you understand that since the Oracle is locked, we cannot give a prophecy for the quest. We have no idea what you are going to be up against."

Katie crossed her arms and her jaw set, stubbornly. "This is Rachel we're talking about. We need to help her."

"I volunteer too," Travis said hopping to his feet, "But Connor stays."

Connor looked up at Travis shocked. He looked absolutely astounded by his brother's declaration and hurt a little too. Connor looked like he was almost ready to object but Travis turned and shut him down with a glare that would even make a grizzly bear feel uneasy.

"I volunteer too," a voice said and I turned to find Will raising his hand.

"Wait- none of you guys are fighters," Clarisse objected, "If you guys are up against something big, what you are going to do? I volunteer," she said crossing her arms.

I knew that Clarisse wasn't as strong as she made herself seem. I knew that she really just didn't want anything to happen to any of them on this quest even if she never talked with Katie, Travis stole her stuff, and Will she only versed in archery. But clearly she felt very protective of them all. I almost forgot that she went to camp with them long before I even got to camp.

Katie stood up finally her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. She leaned on the ping-pong table and faced Clarisse. "Fine -we duel against each other. If I win, I lead the quest and you stay. If you win, you lead and I stay. Fair?" she said angrily.

I realized that Katie also felt very protective of Clarisse. And that even if it meant dueling her, she would do whatever to win.

"Sounds fair," Annabeth said stepping in.

I looked over shocked that she approved of the duel to go on a quest. But she looked between Katie and Clarisse. She paused momentarily on Clarisse and I realized that she knew something.

Her eyes momentarily met mine and she glanced away, rushed, not wanting me to read her expression. Annabeth knew something.

And I intended to find out what.

* * *

 **So...whatcha think? R &R?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own some characters in the very near future... :-)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Tris**


	3. Leaving Home

**Hi! So here another main character...let me know what you think. This section is in a girl named Ace's P.O.V. I want to alternate between Ace, Percy, and Katie. Hopefully, nothing get too...mind-bogging. :-)**

* * *

Ace's P.O.V. 

I forced myself not to look back as I walked away from the only home I've ever known. The people at Camp Rhea were the closest people to family that we had.

At camp, my mom was declared a titan, but no one knew what exactly what titaness. Campers believe that my dad realized what he did and ditched me.

The only thing was, he just so happened to leave me right outside of Camp Rhea where I was eventually found.

And now, here I was searching for the man who ditched me and trying to get him to tell me who my mom was.

The only problem?

I have absolutely no idea who he is.

"Ace!" I turned around to find Tim running towards me. Tim's the oldest demititan alive - he turned 24 last August. He's one of the many sons of Hyperion. Like Hyperion himself, Tim is golden boy supreme. His hair was dark gold, his skin was golden that turned bronze in the summer, and of course the flash of gold in his blue eyes the resembled his father. Tim was one of my best friends at camp -he was the one who found me back when he was 10 and gave me the name Ace.

Tim stopped a couple feet away from me and I could see how hard he was trying to keep himself together. His eyes were watery and I'm sure that its not just allergies. His glasses -also golden- were hooked onto the collar of his white t-shirt.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you go without saying goodbye," Tim said trying to sound light-hearted, but failing miserably.

"I didn't want to," I said quietly, staring at my shoes.

Tim remained silent. He knew I hated goodbyes.

To me, 'goodbye' sounded like you were sending someone to their funeral. Especially after the Olympian war where my practical sister, Lily, whispered 'goodbye' to me and never returned.

Lily was killed by a demigod - a guy named Percy Jackson.

I promised her I'd kill him the moment I had the chance.

"I have something for you," Tim said, breaking the silence and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small lavender box.

The box was small enough to fit in only one of my hands. The purple box was tied shut with a silver, sparkly ribbon.

My two favorite colors. Purple and silver.

Touched and speechless, I tugged the ribbon off and stuffed it into my pocket. I flipped open the box.

Inside was a necklace roughly 16 inches long, thin, and pure silver. "Tim," I whispered, "It's gorgeous."

Tim didn't respond and simply took the necklace from me and stepped behind me. I felt Tim's familiar hand push aside my Carmel colored braid and click the necklace in place.

I turned around and faced Tim again. His blue eyes were clouded with worry and I could see how much it was hurting him to watch me leave. He was probably the closest thing I had to a brother and I found myself wishing he didn't come.

"Birthday gift," Tim said quickly and I realized he thought I was thinking that I was a 'goodbye gift' which bounced between us in the silence.

"Oh Tim," I whispered, my voice breaking and that's when we both shattered.

I was sobbing into his chest and Tim had his arms around me protectively. I felt one of his tears land on my shoulder and we stood in a complete mess of tears, hugs and more tears.

Eventually we parted, each trying to compose ourselves.

Tim's face was tear-stained and blotchy. I was sure that I looked no better.

Tim suddenly stood up straight and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It was been an honor to fight with you, solider," Tim took a step back, "Until we meet again," he said, his voice dropping to whisper.

When I was little and talked about finding my parents, I told Tim that when I finally left camp I wanted to be dismissed as a professional soldier. After that, he started calling me 'solider' as his personal nickname for me, but I never thought he remembered exactly how I got the nickname.

Watery-eyed, I smiled and forced myself to salute him. I thought about whispering something else, but seeing that it was going to take all of his restraint to hold back from chasing after me, I folded the three words back into my heart and turned -not looking back.


	4. Secret Shame

**I really like this chapter, so please -yes, I know I sound desperate- review!**

 **Just so that you have a time frame, this section takes place a couple days after Ace leaves Camp Rhea. :)**

 **-Tris**

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

There was too much fog.

I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. Panic started to close up my throat, but I chocked it back down, trying to take in everything that I could.

Underneath my feet was a heap of dark green grass. And that smell…what was going on? It smelled like a forest –nothing common in Kansas.

"Solider? Is that you?"

In moments I was running –nearly falling on my face, mind you- tripping over tree roots that seemed to pop up at the last second and big rocks that nearly sent me flying, "Tim?" I called out to the fog.

Like magic, Tim stepped out of the fog. He was wearing his white v-neck tee, the same one he'd worn when we said goodbye, but now he was wearing white jeans to match. Despite being in the middle of a forest, Tim was barefoot. He hated shoes.

Before I could say anything at all, Tim's jaw dropped and he continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked confused, glancing behind me to make sure a monster hadn't crept up behind me. Silently, Tim pointed at me.

I glanced down and immediately forgot to breathe.

The dress was gorgeous, white and strapless. I let out a squeak of surprise, the sight of my bare shoulders and legs quite alarming. My hair tickled the back of my neck and I twisted to see the tips of my hair in perfect curls.

Tim shoved his hands into his pockets, his cheeks slightly pink, "Guess wherever you're at they're treating you pretty good."

"I…" I drifted off, questions burning inside me, "Is this real? Or is this just a dream?"

"Who says just because it's a dream it can't be real?"

"Well," I started shyly, "Maybe because if this is a dream, then I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"You know I never have good dreams," I reminded him teasingly.

When I was little –right after being brought into camp- I used to get awful, horrible nightmares. Tim was the one who always comforted me. Reading books, singing silly songs, or –my favorite- telling stories of our parents. Sometimes we'd used to joke that I was the daughter of Rhea, but because Rhea never had any kids with anyone than Kronos she's actually one of the few titans I can rule out.

"So how's the search going so far?" Tim asked, leaning against a nearby tree, "Any ideas about who your parents are?"

"No," I admitted, sighing, "I'm in New York now, but I haven't felt the tug."

Tim frowned, "Tug? You never told me about a tug."

I paused, trying to think of a way to describe it, "Think of it as an airplane radar," I started, "When you're off the radar –or in my case in Kansas- you don't see anything. But once you get into a certain range of another airplane, a blinking light appears. The closer you get the faster it blinks and the louder the sound," I took a deep breath, "When we came here on a field trip a couple months ago, I felt like I was being drawn to 3 places. Upper East Manhattan, Long Island Sound, and Brooklyn."

"Have you gone there yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed, "Somehow I ended up in Brooklyn, _New Jersey_ instead of Brooklyn, _New York_. I hate Subway systems. I'm never living in the city."

Tim shot me a flash of a smile and his eyes glittered in humor. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

Homesickness crept up my throat and I felt like I was trying to swallow a giant cotton ball. Tim must have seen the smile fade from my eyes because instantly his blue eyes turned soft. Before I knew it, Tim had his arms around me while I tried to chock back tears.

"Tim, I'm so lost. What if my mortal parent doesn't even _want_ me?" I whispered up to him.

Tim stepped back just enough to I could see how serious he was, lowering himself to my eye-level. His hands gripped my shoulders tightly, "Anyone would be proud to claim you as their daughter. I'm sure that your mortal parent will want you. And if they don't," he said causing me to flinch involuntarily, "Then they're missing out on the most amazing person."

A tear slipped out and I forced back a heap more, "Thanks, Tim. I needed that."

"No problem, Sold-" Tim suddenly gasped and his eyes switched abruptly from a cool light blue to a fiery gold.

"Tim? What-" I started to ask, but Tim hastily cut me off.

"Solider, SCAN," Tim ordered, letting go of my shoulders. I had to mentally force myself to turn away from him while he was in so much pain. I held up my knife and scanned the surrounding area, listening for soft footsteps, the crack of a twig, the crunch of leaves underneath a boot. I listened, but there was nothing. No clue to where it came from.

"All clear," I reported, turning back to Tim. Tim was swaying dizzily on his knees, his fingers fumbling clumsily with the bottom of his shirt that was steadily started to stain itself red with blood. In his hand was a knife, slick and covered with blood.

Tim's blood.

Carefully, I laid him down softly on the ground and hoped that a stray rock wasn't secretly stabbing him in the back. I promptly tore his shirt in two, examining the wound in his stomach. His eyes were still gold, proving that he still was in an immeasurable amount of pain. Tim was paler than usual and taking sharp painful breaths. I needed to work fast if he was going to live, "Tim –I'm tying a tourniquet-"

"You were never supposed to be born. You're a mistake," Tim said.

I froze, momentarily caught off-guard before realizing that the voice wasn't even Tim's. It was a deep old man's voice, coming from Tim. I glanced up at Tim face to find his eyes no longer gold, but completely black, "Who are you?" I demanded."

"If anyone finds out you exist, you will be killed. No one will want you. Who could ever love the daughter of a traitors?"

My hands were shaking uncontrollably now, "What have you done to Tim? Give him back!" I yelled, but my helplessness was almost overwhelming.

Tim let out a laugh, not his usual light laugh, but something much darker and colder that made me shiver in horror. I stared at Tim's eyes and suddenly all the air felt like it was sucked out of my lungs. My hands automatically rose to my throat, as if I could tear my own neck apart in my desperation to breathe. I collapsed next to Tim, watching the edge of my vision start to turn black.

Suddenly, air was shoved brutally back into my lungs. I coughed, chocking again, trying to force my way back up. Wheezing and dizzy, I desperately called out, "Tim?"

"Oh, I'll give your Tim back. But he won't be the same Tim that you think you know…" The old man said and cackled like evil scientist in movies. I always considered the laugh ridiculous and stupid but now, I was trembling, locked in my fear. When Tim blinked again his eyes were back to that fiery gold, and there was gasping again like nothing had happened, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

"Oh my –Oh Tim I'm so-" My breath caught.

Tim's fiery eyes had dulled to a small candle flame in a matter of seconds. Horrified, I found myself helplessly staring as I watched the dim light fade completely. I grabbed his hands to find them cold, for the first ever, and stiff already in his death.

"No, no no no no no no no no NO!" I cried, and I collapsed on top of dead Tim's bare and bloody chest, my tears mixing with his blood, "Please, please no," I whispered.

"You killed him," a different voice said and without thinking straight I was standing, knife in my hand prepared to rip whoever had spoken into threads. I took my a second to realize who I was looking at, but when I did I felt all the color drain from my cheeks.

It was…me.

Same honey-caramel blonde hair, same height, same dress, same knife. A sudden terrible fear gripped my heart and I turned to stare at the knife in Tim's hand that ended up killing him.

It was one of the knifes that Tim gave ME.

A twin pair. One was in my hand and the other-

I promptly collapsed, my head spinning. I didn't kill him…did I?

I glanced at the other me, and finally noticed the difference.

Black Eyes.

"Who are you?" I cried, my voice breaking, "Why are you killing everyone I love?!" I screamed. And then suddenly that wasn't enough for me –yelling. Enraged, I lunged at her with all my fury.

Unfortunately, Black Eyes had all of my speed and training which is a LOT. She neatly dogged my inaccurate and furious strike and kicked me in the intestines as I passed, just like I would've done. I doubled over groaning, feeling like someone shoved my intestines into a tree a couple miles back. I tried to get to my feet, but then Black Eyes was there and she kicked me hard in the temple.

Black Eyes sat on top of me, tilting my face so I could see her completely. I lifted my arm to shove her away from me to find she'd already pinned them underneath me.

"I am you," Black Eyes answered, robotic, "When are you going to acknowledge that darkness in you?"

"I AM NOT EVIL!" I screamed hysterically.

Black Eyes rolled off of me, but before I could even get to my feet she was gone.

Shaking, I tried to figure out where I was.

 _Oh no_ I thought hastily _A mirror._

I stared at the mirror. But instead of seeing my reflection, I saw Lily instead. Lily had her armor on, which wasn't unusual for her considering that she taught a sword training class. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail and her hazel eyes smiled welcoming at me. She waved at me cheerfully.

I raised my hand to wave back when something silver flashed out of my hand. Horrified, I cried out, but the knife already hit its target. Lily stared at the knife embedded in her heart sadly. Lily looked back up at me, her smile gone and her mouth turned down in disappointment. I watched her slowly fall to her knees but she never took her eyes off me, not until I stared long enough to watch the light of life fade from her eyes.

I sat there stunned and grieving until I finally managed to cry myself into another nightmare of Tim and Lily's dead faces blaming me for their deaths until I managed to wake myself up.

* * *

Gasping, I shot upward, already sobbing. I lowered myself into fetal position, trying to calm myself down.

Ever since I left Camp Rhea, my nightmares have switched to a whole new level of complete and utter terror. My nightmares have already been detailed and horrifying, but after a while I learned to recognize what was a dream and what was real.

 _Who says just because it's a dream it can't be real?_ Tim's voice echoed involuntary in my head.

Hardly thinking straight, I ran to my window where a thick stream of sunlight poured in. Somehow a squirt bottle was in my hand and in moments a rainbow appeared in my room.

"Oh Rainbow Goddess, please accept my offering. Show me Timothy-"

Before I could finish, the rainbow started shifting. I was surprised into silence as someone else appeared instead of Tim.

"Ace!" the girl said sounding relieved.

"Mel?" I asked spellbound. I probably sounded a little rude, but she wasn't who I wanted to talk to. Her brown hair was up in a low ponytail, some strands curled behind her ear. She was wearing a Camp Rhea T-Shirt, the navy blue contrasting with the yellow-gold of the lion. I noted that her eyes were tinged with red, like she had been crying. Her lips were chapped and bitten, her eyes flickering between me and something I couldn't see. I recognized that she was in the infirmary at camp, which was bad because Mel hates going in the infirmary unless she absolutely has too. Her fingers twisted nervously together and the pit in my stomach only grew.

"Ace, we need you to come back," Mel said, but she wasn't looking at me. She continued to nervously glance off-screen.

"What's going on?" _Breathe Ace. Just breathe. Maybe it isn't that bad. Or Tim_.

Mel bit her lip. She avoided at my eyes, taking a deep interest in her brown combat boots.

"Mel –who is it?" I asked as calmly as I could. For a moment I was happy she wasn't looking at the screen, so she couldn't see my hands trembling.

"It's –It's-" Mel suddenly burst into tears and my heart sank.

"Ace –it's…Tim."

* * *

 **Please, cue the scary music. *scary music* And please don't hate me. :**

 **R &R? No? Please...?**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Tris**


	5. The Duel

**Just as a reminder of what happened last with Percy, Katie suggested a duel to determine who would go on the quest Delos to help save Rachel and Delphi...**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

"Okay - the rules are simple," Chiron announced, his tail swishing nervously. "No killing, maiming, severely injuring, or anything along those lines. In order to win, you must have your opponent down for 10 seconds which I will count. The winner goes on the quest with Travis Stoll and William Solace to The Island of Delos. If you get hurt, the other person automatically wins and goes on the quest. Any magical items that are yours are at your disposal. You cannot get help from anyone during the fight. You must stay in the arena. Questions?" Chiron asked looking between Katie and Clarisse.

I glanced around to see Will standing in the corner of the arena I case things got tricky. Like Katie was stabbed for something. I looked around for Travis -considering that he was going on his quest with one of them, he should be here, but I didn't see Travis or his twin brother Connor.

Annabeth suddenly appeared next to me, breathing heavily. She smiled at me and I couldn't help kissing her. I felt her smile beneath me and finally broke apart.

"Happy to see me?" she asked.

"Maybe," I teased and turned back to the arena where both girls were in separate ends of the arena.

The Ares cabin roared their support for Clarisse who gave the smile and raised her electric spear, Lamer, from her point in the arena. The sound of their voices was deafening and I almost wanted earplugs.

The Demeter cabin was surprisingly quiet. They all had their hands folded calmly in their laps, but they were never known to be one of the more violent cabins. The only one who participated in Capture the Flag -most the cabin uninterested and would rather be tending to the flowers and strawberries.

One little girl who looked probably about 5 years old -she was brought here a couple days ago since she was found on the streets- was shaking her hands out every couple seconds due to jitters and standing instead of sitting down like everyone else (well with the exception of the Ares Cabin). Her brown eyes flashed nervously between Clarisse and Katie like it was going to be a very interesting tennis match.

Clarisse was in classic armor and combat boots. She had her hair tied back with a bandanna and she twirled Lamer around expertly. Electricity cracked in the open air. Clarisse wasn't smiling and only stared her spear, frowning.

Katie herself was in all black. One her hands were black open-finger gloves and black suede flat boots instead of combat. Her hair was pulled back her ponytail was tucked inside her black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket she had a black long sleeve shirt and on her wrist she had a simple bronze bracelet. But the part that concerned me was that she absolutely no weapons on her. None whatsoever.

I felt slightly sad and I realized she reminded me of Thalia. The hunters had refused to come and were back inside the Artemis cabin doing whatever hunters did when they weren't with Artemis. They ever refused to eat with us campers and forced satyrs to deliver their food to them.

"Are the contestants ready?" Chiron asked glancing between Katie and Clarisse.

Both of the girls nodded, but neither of them said a word.

"Begin!" Chiron said and galloped out of the way as Clarisse charged.

Clarisse had her spear out and raced right at Katie. She advanced fast but carefully.

Katie on the other hand, stood with her legs bent -either prepared to dive left or right. She stared Clarisse down as she came towards her, not moving. She was favoring her right leg-

Apparently Clarisse saw that too. She stabbed to the left believing that Katie was diving left, but to my surprise Katie actually flipped backwards and twisted herself so that she caught Lamer between her feet and her momentum helped her yank the spear out of Clarisse's hand. In a split second, Katie was back on her feet with Clarisse's spear in her hands.

Clarisse stopped on her tracks -weaponless and stunned. She clearly hadn't been expecting that. Then again, no one did. Even Annabeth's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Katie twirled the spear exactly as Clarisse had done right before the match. "Oh, Clarisse -are you missing something?" she asked just as she promptly stuck - possibly a sticker?- on the spear and tossed it up in the air in a shower of sparks.

Clarisse had no weapon.

Katie turned back to Clarisse and smiled a cruel smile. "Whoops."

Instantly Clarisse was attacking and knocked Katie to the ground. They struggled against each other and all I could see was Clarisse's fist connect with Katie's face.

There was a yell of pain and I thought I came from Katie, but then Clarisse was hunched over with one hand over her chest. Katie quickly ran away and ducked behind a couple of crates.

Slowly Clarisse struggled to her feet and I saw that her nose was bleeding. She wiped the blood onto her hand and searched around the arena for Katie. I could see Katie's head peeking out just above the crates -just enough that Katie probably wasn't sure if we could see her.

Clarisse tiptoed her way over and suddenly Katie ran out from behind the crates to the other side of the arena away from Clarisse. Clarisse ran over and chased Katie who was sprinting towards the wall of arena. In seconds Clarisse caught her by her hair that had came out of her jacket and flipped her backwards. Katie laid there on the ground motionlessly.

Clarisse set her feet apart prepared to jump on Katie if she moved. But Katie just stayed there.

"10," Chiron said aloud and gestured to Clarisse, his voice flat, "The winner is-"

Suddenly, a figure jumped out from behind the crates and tackled Clarisse. Clarisse -who was taken off guard- was tackled the ground with a satisfying crack. As soon as Clarisse was down the other figure was up on their feet -

It was Katie.

Katie had her hair in her jacket again and she had a nasty cut on her jaw. She pressed her boot against Clarisse's throat and waved her hands on her Clarisse's head.

Instantly vines popped out from the ground and caught Clarisse's arms and legs and tied her to the ground. The harder Clarisse struggled the tighter the vines got. Katie's face was dark and fierce in a way that I've never quite seen from her.

Next to me, Annabeth was smiling. "That was incredible," she said her face not even bothering trying to hide her awe. "A magic automation to take her place..."

I smiled. "A strategy worthy of Athena," I whispered to her and Annabeth smiled remembering our very first quest and words that I told her on Saint Monica Beach.

"10," Chiron repeated and even he looked stunned at the turn of events, "The winner is Katie."

Clarisse stopped struggling, laid back on the ground, and shut her eyes looking defeated. Katie called off the vines and helped Clarisse to her feet. Clarisse grabbed Katie's shoulder and bent down slightly and whispered something to Katie quietly.

Katie listened patiently and froze at Clarisse's words. When Clarisse finished, Katie turned to tell Clarisse something but Clarisse had already left arena behind. Katie frowned, but didn't try to follow her.

Chiron trotted over and patted Katie on her shoulder. "Well done, child. You will lead the quest to Delos tomorrow morning," he said quietly and trotted away back to the Big House with a peculiar expression on his face.

And on that note, we were all dismissed.

* * *

We heard the yelling before we saw it. Annabeth pointed at the Hermes cabin where roughly 20 kids were standing outside their cabin. The Hermes kids stood anxiously outside looking nervous and mystified. An open window made it easy to hear exactly what was going on.

Together Annabeth and I made the decision to find out what exactly was going on.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" a voice yelled that sounded suspiciously like one of the twins, Connor and Travis.

"You NEED to stay here! I was thinking that I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"And what about YOU! You're going on a quest and I you can't promise me that you're returning! We've always DONE everything TOGETHER. What changed it?" Connor yelled.

Silence.

"It's Katie isn't it?" Connor said quietly, "The moment she signed up for this death-trip you wanted to go along too. You're letting her make decisions for you!"

"The decisions that I'm making are -"

"Reckless!" Connor interrupted shouting, "She's doesn't even like you! She will leave you behind and WHO will be there! ME! I've ALWAYS been there for you! And now you're letting her-"

"I LOVE HER!" Travis yelled, stopping Connor on his tracks and stunning him into silence, "I LOVE her and I will do ANYTHING to keep her safe. I will always be there for her and there's nothing you can say to make me stay!"

Connor didn't respond for a moment. "Funny," he said after he found his voice again, quieter than I've ever heard him, "I thought that WE promised to always be there for each other," he said and opened the door to find 20 of their half-brothers and sisters staring at their feet outside of the cabin.

"We can leave," one kid started and slowly backed up towards the basketball court.

"No, Mitch, it's okay," Connor said giving one last glare at his brother, "We're done here," he said storming off in the direction of the Big House.

The door just sat there open and I glanced just in time to see Travis sit down on his bunk and put his head in his hands.

"Come on," I whispered to Annabeth and we turned to come a face to face with a pale faced, surprised, and shocked Katie.

She was still in the gear she had wore for the challenge against Clarisse. Her brown eyes were wide and it was clear that she heard everything.

Wordlessly, she walked away from the cabin expressionlessly and as slow as she possibly could. She quietly shut the door before anyone could say a word.

* * *

 **I really wanted to include this last part because I've always liked Katie and the twins. What's better than a twin fight?**

 **I also want to take this chapter to really really thank everyone who's stuck with this story so far. It really means a lot to me that so many people are readying what I write.**

 **Really.**

 **I mean it.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Tris :)**


	6. Secrets of the Darkest Kind

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

"Katie?" I called out and found her laying on her bunk staring at the wall.

She was still wearing what she wore for the duel –including her boots which she had up on her bunk anyway. If she heard me, she didn't show it –she remained motionless and staring at the wall.

I figured she knew just as well as I did what Clarisse had done.

"She let me win, didn't she Annie?," Katie said quietly her voice blank,

"Oh Kat," I said sitting on the end of her bunk, "I'm so sorry."

Katie was quiet for a long time –not moving or saying a word.

"You got the quest –that's good isn't?" I said, trying to make her feel better.

Katie shook her head. "I would've been okay if I won fairly," she said still staring at the wall, "I didn't."

Together we sat in silence and felt the mattress bounce slightly with her sobs. I didn't bother to try and give her false hope. Sometimes it was better to hit the truth head on.

"Look," I said braiding and unbraiding her long brown hair, "Point is that you have a quest to take control over. Travis and Will are going to be looking at you as the leader and leaders don't lay on their mattress and stare at walls."

Katie scoffed, "This one does."

"Come on," I said pulling Katie off her bunk and to her feet, 'I'll help you pack."

Together we packed in silence and I noticed a small book underneath her pillow. I tried to ignore it.

My ADHD got the best of me.

"What is that?" I asked pointing.

When Katie saw what I was pointing to smiled and I saw a memory pass over her eyes. "It's my photo album," she said and pulled it out from underneath the pillow and I saw a pink hibiscus on the cover. Katie waved me over to the side of the bed and we both huddled over the album.

Most of the pictures were of flowers -particularly a blue, white, and yellow one- but there were a couple with little 7 year old Katie and a large man that I didn't know. He was young -probably only in his early 30s and was wearing blue overalls, "Who's that?" I asked pointing to the unfamiliar man.

Pause. "That's my dad," Katie said quietly. They didn't look anything alike. Katie had brown hair and her dad had blond. Her dad's eyes were blue. Katie's were brown. "He died a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

For YEARS I avoided my dad –not contacting him at all. Not even caring about him. Not even trying to talk to him again until I was 12.

And here Katie was without one.

"Annie," Katie asked shutting the photo album slowly, and I could see a serious question blooming on her face, "When you lead your first quest, were you scared?"

"Of course," I said giving her a reassuring smile, "But you have nothing to worry about. You have a good team –and just because you're leading the quest doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

Katie gave me a nervous smile like she was trying to believe me, but I could tell she didn't.

"You'll see what I mean once you're on your quest," I told her standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Annie?"

I looked back and found Katie twisting her head nervously. "Do you think he really likes me?"

I blinked confused for a moment before I realized who she was talking about.

"Travis," Katie said quietly and I noticed the faintest blush on her cheeks, "Do you think he really likes me?"

"Well," I started smiling, "He signed up for a trip in which you have absolutely no idea what you're facing and screamed it when he was in a fight with his brother so yeah –I'd say so."

"It's just –I'm just…me," she finished lamely.

"Katie," I said starting my pep talk and giving her a stern pointer finger, "You are amazing -you're beautiful, smart, strong, talented, caring, kind -what could he not like about you?"

Katie blushed bright red. "Thanks Annie," she said and twisted her bracelet.

I stepped out of the Demeter cabin, shutting the door behind me. I stepped over the numerous pots of flower -careful not to step on any of them. I should probably go back to the big house, but for some reason I found my feet taking me to the beach instead-

"Annabeth!" a voice yelled and I saw Katie running towards me, "Annie -can you do me a favor while I'm on the quest?"

"Sure -what?" I asked, confused.

"Clarisse," Katie said twisting her fingers, "After the duel, she whispered that we needed to talk. She said there was something that she needed to tell me."

I waited.

"But Annie," Katie said sounding even more agitated than she did about leading her quest, " When she was talking to me her voice broke. Something is wrong and I just want you to keep and eye on her. You see, she was almost in tears..."

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

Tension seemed to be rolling off Annabeth so I kissed her goodbye and left her alone for a while. Our conversations went in circles and she kept staring at the Demeter cabin.

"I'm going to go talk to Katie," she said finally and suddenly I was standing alone.

After Annabeth left, I went to the sword arena hoping that I could play 'Get the Greek' with Ms. O'Leary. But when I arrived, Ms. O'Leary was nowhere to be seen. I had forgotten –they moved her to the woods for the duel. Bored, I started sword practice on some dummies.

I was there for about an hour before Clarisse came in. She was still dressed in her armor and wore a stony expression. She looked ready to murder someone –even more than usual.

Clarisse gave stared me down for a moment then seemed to decide that I wasn't worth her time. She turned away from me and started sword practice at the other side of the arena.

I probably should've kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't help it.

"Want a practice buddy?" I asked holding up my sword.

Clarisse grunted and sliced the head off the dummy she'd been stabbing. She walked over to me wordlessly and held up her sword, waiting for me to strike. I couldn't help think that she looked different, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was...

"Sorry that you didn't get to go on the quest," I said as we struck at each other. Clarisse's expression changed slightly but I couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"She deserves to go," Clarisse said quietly and pressed me harder so that could barely focus on anything other than her sword that came inches away from me.

There was something in the way that she said it that made me look at her. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes-

I froze in shock and Clarisse disarmed me in a heartbeat. She didn't look at me as she handed me my sword confirming what I already knew.

"You let her win," I said speechless.

Clarisse refused to look at me.

"You let Katie win in the duel," I repeated, sure that I was sounding like I was a broken record, but I still couldn't believe it, "Why?"

Clarisse fiddled with a bronze bracelet on her wrist –since when did Clarisse wear jewelry?- as she thought of a response. I half-wondered if she was going attack me instead of responding.

"My mom lives in Phoenix," Clarisse said finally and leaned tiredly on her sword. Dark circles were underneath her eyes seemed to pop out more, "She called me this morning right before the match and told me to come home. That something had happened to my cousin," she said quietly and she turned her eyes away from me, "Bella is probably the cutest five year old ever. She's like any Apollo kid here –loves music. Sometimes she'd put on little performances for the entire family. But she'd gets stage fright and I have to perform with her," Clarisse smiled wistfully, but it vanished within a matter of seconds, "Word got to my mom this morning that my godmother and my cousin were in a bad accident. My godmother died at the moment of the crash. But Bells…" Clarisse's voice caught and I could tell that she was holding back tears, "She's in the hospital. They have her hooked up to a life-sustaining machine. I-" Clarisse was literally choking back tears now –her brown eyes glistening, "Bella looks up to me like I'm a GOD. I need to be there if she…" Clarisse actually started crying now and completely lost it.

I surprised myself by giving Clarisse –the same girl who tried to dunk my head in the porta-potties on my first day around camp- a hug. Clarisse sobbing into my shoulder and I realized what she was actually really tall –she probably around 5 foot 10. She was only a couple inches smaller than me.

Clarisse finally pulled herself together and pulled away wiping her eyes which were now bloodshot from crying. I heard a buzz and Clarisse pulled her phone out of her back pocket sniffling. She read the text message before stuffing the phone in her pocket angrily.

"The soonest they can come and get me is tomorrow morning –Bells could be dead by then," she said sounding more scared than if someone had told her fight Ares.

I didn't respond.

Clarisse sighed and seemed to pull herself together at last. Finally she punched me in the arm which let me know that she was back to herself.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Seaweed Brain," Clarisse said and for once I didn't mind that she was using Annabeth's nickname for me.

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

 **Soo...whatacha think so far? R &R**


	7. Everything Has Changed

**And...were back! Hello everyone- who- bothered- to- read -this- far! I've missed you! Well...here's a long awaited next chapter...**

* * *

 _...Mel -who is it" I asked as calmly as I could. For a moment, I was happy she wasn't looking at the screen, so she couldn't see my hands trembling._

 _"It's -It's-" Mel suddenly burst into tears and my heart sank._

 _"Ace -it's...Tim."_

* * *

Three taxis, a stolen motorcycle and several gallons of gas later I crossed the border back into Camp Rhea. The border crossing guards looked at little surprised to see me at first. I pulled off my helmet and parked it just inside the border line. I slammed the helmet onto the bike almost savagely and without bothering to pull the key out of the ignition started running for the infirmary.

"Where's Tim?" I practically growled at the receptionist, a guy that's been working here for years. He gave me a light smile, "Hi Ace, back already? Have any luck?" he asked, while he searched for Tim's room.

I didn't respond, tapping the edge of the corner like a madman, glancing left and right for Tim, praying that he would walk out any moment and say 'Hey Solider, long time so see.'

"Ace?"

I turned to growl at the person who wanted my attention, but stopped in mid-snarl to find Queen Rhea herself standing only a couple feet away from me. My mouth tried to form words, but no sound came out.

"I got this Gabriel, thanks," Queen Rhea said to the receptionist, who bent his head recognition and respect. It's not like Queen Rhea's rare to see or anything –she's the closest thing I have to a mother- but she is treated with the upmost respect because she's one of the only titans to care for demi-titans like us.

"Where's Tim?" I asked her immediately, but Queen Rhea didn't answer right away. Instead, she led me into the girls bathroom, where she grabbed a wet paper towel and started clean my face like I was five.

Instead of pulling away, I let her. To those who don't have a mother, the little moments of motherhood that we get from Queen Rhea…well, they're treasured. While she cleaned my face, I took the time to analyze her.

Her blond hair was in a messy bun with strands falling out. Was it just me or did she have gray streaks in her hair? Her pale blue eyes were darkened with sadness and dark circles ringing underneath her eyes, like stains. The lines in her face seemed more defined and her lips curled down in worry.

"Queen Rhea," I started as she grabbed a brush out of her purse and gently started brushing my long hair, "What's going on?"

Queen Rhea didn't say anything for a long couple moments, continuing to brush my hair, "I'm guessing you didn't find your parents?"

I shook my head, "I heard that Tim-" I stopped, trying to gather my thoughts, "Please tell me he's alright."

Queen Rhea tucked a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear and I could see the hesitation in her eyes, "He's alive," she admitted and my heart soared, "But he's…different," Queen Rhea paused, waiting for my reaction.

"Queen Rhea," I started softly, "I- I had a dream. About Tim. There was…someone who took control of Tim. He had the voice of an old man and terrible black eyes-"

Queen Rhea's hands froze mid-stroke. I turned halfway around to see her expression. Her expression was almost painful, like she was constipated or something, "Queen Rhea? Are you okay?"

Queen Rhea shook her head as she finished brushing my hair and started to braid it back into my usual braid. Her silence was unnerving, but I waited. If she was going to tell me something, she would do it on her own, "I'll be fine in a moment, dear. Boy, that changes things. Go see Timothy, sweetheart. Just…be careful."

Be careful? What did she mean by that?

Queen Rhea gave me a tight smile, "Go see him. I can see it's killing you from the inside out."

Well, she didn't have to tell me again.

* * *

My hand froze on the door knob, unwilling to move any further.

What did they mean he's _different_? Was he changed into some type of animal? Did he suddenly have an extra limb? Was he going insane? Did he lose his memory? When I walked into the room would he not know who I was? What he meant to me?

The possibilities swung around in my head so fast I briefly had to lean against the door so that I wouldn't faint. No…please by my mother name please let him be okay…

Before I could faint for real, I braced myself and threw the door open. The door swung open and slammed into the wall, leaving me standing in an open door, panting, like I just lifted 100 lbs cobalt.

And there he was –right there lying in his bed, his face covered by a book. I recognized his long painter fingers wrapped around the side of the book he was reading. At the sound of the door hitting the wall, the book dropped out of his hands and right into his lap, surprised.

I gasped and suddenly I wished that I'd never come, never stepped into his room. Never gotten the Iris message from Mel, never had the nightmare, and never left in the first place. Because out of all the people in the world that I love, I would never want to see him in pain or hurt in any way. I started backing out of room, not even bothering to shut the door, just staring at him in complete horror.

 _Nothing_ I thought _Could ever prepare me for_ _this_.

Everything is different now.

Everything has changed.

* * *

 **Short, sweet and to the point.**

 **I understand this isn't how Rick portrays Rhea, but I think that my way suites my story more. She's a mother taking care of her children -something she never really got a chance to do before starting camp with the entire Kronos-eating-his-children scandal.**

 **Soooooo**

 **R &R?**


	8. Not My Tim

**Hello! So for anyone who doesn't already know, I have this summer deadline where once June 15th comes, I can almost guarentee that I won't be able to post anything. I really am sorry, but I don't have access to a computer over the summer. If I could post, I promise that I would...but I'm really sure that I can't. :( *weeps* The countdown as started. Less than two weeks... *cries with loud obnoxious sobs that makes everyone stare uncomfortably***

* * *

 _...Nothing __I thought Could ever prepare me for THIS._

 _Everything is different now._

 _Everything has changed._

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.:

Tim gave me a hesitant smile and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "Oh…" his voice trailed off, but I wasn't hearing any of it. A loud buzzing filled my ears and there was nothing, absolutely nothing else that I could hear other than the fact that Tim was here but so different.

So different.

"Holy Hyperion," I whispered, my hand rising to my mouth to cover the gaping hole of shock that settled there.

Tim gave me another weak smile, tensing my tension.

So different.

Tim was seventeen again.

* * *

"Oh Rhea…" I whispered as my legs started going numb, "Oh GODS-"

Tim shoved the sheets aside and jumped to his feet, alarmed. He looked exactly the same as he had a seventeen –right down to the experiment blue stripe in his hair. Tim was wearing one of the infirmary gowns and had his glasses hooked onto the edge of his collar like always. But instead of his gold rimmed ones that he'd been wearing less than a week ago, they were a light baby blue that matched his eyes. The ones that had broken years ago...

"Do you know who I am?" I whispered, scared of what he might say in return. I never took my eyes off him, not wanting to miss the hesitation in his eyes so that I could book it right before he told no.

Tim hesitated and I jumped to my feet prepared to start running far away, as far as I could get from this dreaded infirmary. I turned, but I was stopped almost immediately, Tim's fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Everyone looks so much older. Some people I don't recognize and others I do. But I remember them all so differently," Tim tilted his head to the side, thinking, "But you, Solider," he said smiling and my heart soared. Oh, thank goodness. Oh thank gosh, "I'd know you whatever age you are. But yesterday you were nine…" he whispered his eyes wandering over me. I could see him taking in every detail, soaking it up like a sponge and comparing it to that other face that he remembered behind his eyes.

"Funny," I said but I couldn't help that fact that my voice was shaking, wondering how this could even be happening. How is this even possible? How could this possibly happen? "When I saw you less than a week ago, you were 24," I tried for a teasing tone but my voice cracked, giving me away.

Tim gave me a familiar smile that I think he gave me mostly out of pity, "I know that this has got to be weird for you, but think about how weird this is for me," Tim said grinning contagiously and I couldn't help smiling back, "Everyone that I could've sworn I saw yesterday is either way older or dead."

Tim's eyes seemed to grow darker, more serious, "Solider," he started slowly, "I know you'll tell me. No one else wanted to tell me. What happened to everyone?"

"You know," I said taking a bite into my sandwich, "People warned me 'He's different' when I told them where I was going. But honestly, you're the same Tim I remember."

"What do I do that's different?" Tim asked, tossing a grape into the air, attempting to catch it in his mouth. A skill he had well perfected by eighteen…but he wasn't eighteen anymore. Now, he was hopeless, the grape bouncing ceremoniously of his nose and falling into the deep abyss of the hospital bed sheets.

"Well," I started, trying not to laugh while Tim hunted through the sheets for his long lost grape, "You could catch a mini M&M hurtling 3 feet to your left at 50 miles per hour, " I teased, "At 21 you kinda became a bookworm. You gained an interest in battle tactics and by 22 you were one of our top strategist," I took a deep breath, remembering, "You should have gone to the war. You were in the age range, but Queen Rhea personally asked you to stay to watch over the campers. She left to try and reason with Kronos –she _is_ his wife- but she couldn't leave the campers unattended. Once she realized she couldn't persuade him, she exhausted her energy creating blue warning light on Mount Olympus, warning anyone inside to leave. She didn't make it back until a couple days after the war. He got angry at her and sent her flying into the Appalachians."

Tim eyes were sober, sensing my distress, "After we lost, the monsters turned on us. Only 12 made it back to camp. Some campers went MIA and others…" I trailed into silence. Tim understood immediately and cast his eyes downward in only what could resemble grieving.

While I let him soak that in, I flashed back to the day where Rhea had called out the names of the children leaving to fight in the war. All my friends had been called- I've never really fit in with kids my own age- all except Tim.

Tim pushed his tray to the side, sensing my damper mood, "You say that I'm not really different, Solider, but I think that's cause you remember what I was like at seventeen. Everyone else is trying to remember me as the person I'd become at 24 –and the truth is I'm not that person anymore, not really. To me, everyone else are the ones that have changed, not me."

"How have I changed?"

Tim paused and I could see him thinking about the girl he remembered and the girl sitting right in front of him now.

"Your quieter," Tim said just as quietly, "Before you blabbed on and on about finding your parents –now you've haven't mentioned them at all. You're wiser – I can see you're not quite so reckless or looking for a fight. You were obsessed with gaining recognition, hoping to draw your parents attention."

I flushed, embarrassed. Obsessed is a serious understatement. It's a wonder I had any friends at all.

Tim leaned forward –actually a little too close for comfort, "You've grown so beautiful," Tim whispered softly, thick with desire. He was close enough that his breath actually stirred my hair.

"Tim?" My heart started pounding and I still don't know why I didn't just run out of there right then and there. That's what I should've done. Yet, maybe just some foolish hope of mine, I thought that it was just a moment.

But those type of things never are.

"Tim," I said more forcefully, actually shoving his chest away from me. I slowly distanced myself, praying that he'd get the message. Instead of getting the message though, Tim edged closer to me, curling his arm around my back to pull me closer.

Next thing I knew, Tim was pressing my back into the hospital bed. I was too shocked to do much of anything, not even push him away.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when Tim bent his head and pressed his lips to mine.

I hovered frozen for a moment, forgetting for a moment who was kissing me. And just like that it came to me that this was TIM, and that TIM was the person who was kissing me.

Tim wasn't the first guy I'd ever kissed. But as much as I loved Tim, the idea of his lips against mine nearly made me sick to my stomach.

Tim glided his lips gently against mine and I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, trying to force its way into my mouth. One hand slipped behind me, half holding me closer, the other half brushing against my spine, wanting to feel me under his fingers.

I twisted underneath him, but Tim had one hand in my hair, not inclined to let go. I forced down a wave of panic as his hands quickly and neatly undid my braid. I felt Tim exhale in desire as he slowly dragged his lips down my jaw line. His knees were on either side of me and my hands locked partly underneath me, not letting me move.

Slowly –as to not cause suspicion, Tim knew me too well- I raised one of my hands to his chin, cupping it and bringing his lips to mine.

Tim responded immediately, hungrily pressing me harder into the bed, trying to pull me closer. I felt my heart sink and tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. _Please Tim, just stop. Please Tim, you're hurting me._

It didn't take long for me to take control of the kiss. Tim, assuming that I actually wanted to kiss him, rolled over and pulled me down on top of his chest. He didn't pause for a moment, not risking a moment of taking his lips off mine.

I nipped at his lips and his breath caught. I could feel his heart beat racing right along with mine. But I hoped he thought my was racing out of passion, not out of horror.

3, 2, 1-

Quickly, I drove my knee up in between his legs as hard as I possibly could. Before the pain could even register, I rolled off of him and had one hands on the door knob.

"Ace!" Tim called out, gasping in pain, unable to follow, "Ace I-"

"Save it," I snapped, refusing to even look at him, "They warned me you were different. But I never thought that however different you were you'd ever _hurt me_. I shook my head, "You're not my Tim."

"Ace-"

I threw the door open and flew into the hallway. The door slammed shut so loud a girl yelped in surprise, dropping a stack of books. After a moment, I realized the girl was Mel.

I felt Tim throw himself at the door, cursing and there was the sound of something shattering.

"Mel," I gasped, "Lock. The. Door."

Mel obeyed in a heartbeat. Fast moving blue swirls traveled from her fingers covering the door in a giant bright blue spider web that lit up whenever Tim slammed himself against it.

I stumbled away from the door, hardly able to see because of the tears in my eyes. I hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, and finally allowed myself to freak out. My knees were shaking and knocking together. I shivered, even though I knew it was warm. I slid down the wall, shaking and shivering while Mel stood awkwardly on the side.

Her face was pale from using magic and I saw her wince each time Tim slammed himself into the door. Mel knelt down next to me and reached her hand out towards me as comfort. I flinched and I knew that Mel knew everything that happened with Tim.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the hand mirror on the floor that Mel must've dropped with her books. My hair was still down from when HE had taken it out of my braid. My face terrified me. My pupils were huge and frightened. My face was a white as a sheet. You could easily count the few freckles that I have across my cheeks –even from a distance. My lips were swollen and even from a distance I looked like a girl ready to fall apart.

Suddenly it was too much. My trip, Lily, my dream, Rhea's talk, Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim…

I could still hear Tim yelling my name over and over, despite the door between us. Mel was talking to me –probably saying something important- but her voice faded into silence.

 _He won't be the same Tim you think you knew_.

"Ace?" It was Mel's voice sounding worried. Slowly she knelt beside me. As if she didn't want to scare me, she cautiously pulled her hair out of its high ponytail and carefully braided my hair back into my typical braid.

Once she finished, she settled down next to me, not saying anything at all. As if my hand had a mind of its own, it slowly rose to my neck where the necklace Tim gave me hung like a weight.

And it was only then when I started to cry.

* * *

 **R &R?**


	9. Mr Mythology Genuis

**So I know that technically this chapter SHOULD be in Percy's P.O.V., but...**

 **I haven't written the next part for him yet.**

 **Instead, I'm going to introduce some new characters. I really am sorry but I rarely have access to a computer. When I do, I'm usually posting things that I already have typed up (I write mostly everything by hand).**

 **Review Answer: Charlotte:**

 _Don't get me wrong I love the story but I feel like I've missed a part, the characters don't seem introduced properly. Is there a different story? Because I don't feel like I know what bond Tim and Ace but please keep writing, I'm liking it._

 **I know it feels like parts are missing, and I'm actually doing it on purpose. Mostly to keep Ace's lineage hidden, but for other reasons too.**

 **I _have_ thought about writing a story about Ace's life at Camp and her connection with Tim. I haven't really started writing it yet because the time I do have is dedicated to writing (FanFiction, of course, and I'm also trying to write a novel so that's consuming at lot of my time too). I've loved the idea of building the relationship between them. **

**However, at this time, there isn't another story for it - _yet._**

 **And finally, Ace might have liked him 'that' way, but she decides that she like Tim strictly as a brother. There might have been a point in time where one or the other would have considered it, but the age difference kinda made it impossible. Tim -at age 24- mostly sees Ace -16- as a little sister. He was the one that found her and brought her into camp as a baby (he was 10 at the time). So he feels very protective of her. However, there was a point in Tim's life where...things got scary. Not with Ace or anything, but he became depressed and suicidal at 17. Not uncommon behavior for demi-titans, but serious. He tried to hide his condition -as was successful for the most part- but his 'condition' changed him during those years.**

 **Sorry about the extremely lengthy response, but I think I covered everything.**

 **And now...**

* * *

Rowan's P.O.V.:

I sat up in bed and rubbed my cramped neck. My entire body hurt and my skull hurt like it had been hit by a truck.

My hands were still bound together and tied to the post. My feet were twisted in a such a way that made it extremely painful to move them. I gritted my teeth and yanked them out from underneath me with only the smallest yelp of pain. I twisted to the side and felt my feet regain their circulation, seeing them turn back to their normal brown even in the dark. I sighed in relief and took the chance to look around.

The room I was being kept in was dark. I could barely see a inch in front of my face. If I wasn't a daughter of Hyperion, I'd probably wouldn't be able to see at all. I shifted again and pulled at my bonds. The people who put me here must have known that I was a demi-titan. The bonds were made with Celestial Bronze that burned my wrist and would be impossible to get out of.

"Don't bother to try and get out," a voice said and I hate to admit that I let out a yelp of surprise. The voice chuckled, but I couldn't see the speaker. I squinted around, but there was nothing.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked and cursed myself inwardly. The only the most cliché line ever.

"Who am I?" the voice mused as if they found the comment humorous. The voice sounded distinctively male, but I didn't jump to assumptions. I'd had another experience like that and I thought it was a girl –turned out to be a little boy with anger management problems, "I am somebody, nobody, and everybody."

I let out a groan, "Riddles are sooo last century," I said in mock horror, "Like honestly, what is it with you bad guys and riddles? That's like my biggest pet peeve. The answer is that you're someone -someone to somebody, nobody to somebody, and everyone to somebody."

The person remained silent for a moment probably staring at me like I was an interesting specimen that he discovered and didn't expect to have feelings at all. Like I was gonna sit here and be an obedient little captive. I'd been here before and it took a lot –and I mean a LOT- for me to crack.

"Interesting," the voice said and I realized that he really DID think that I didn't have feelings.

"How 'bout you show your face? It is it too ugly?" I asked. Standard bait to get him to show himself, but I heard him shuffle uncomfortably and I realized he was falling for it.

"How 'bout," he said mockingly letting me know that he wasn't fooled at all and considered himself superior to me in every way, "You take care of that yourself?" he asked and I pictured him grinning trying to bait me.

I frowned. If he wanted light, then I'd give him light.

I shut my eyes and concentrated, feeling the power inside of me. Slowly, I started to glow- just a tad. I opened my eyes and saw a tall figure at the other end of the room. He had on an entire gas mask and I realized it was gonna take a lot more to make him go blind.

I shut my eyes again and I felt the Celestial Bronze start to bubble around my wrist from the heat. I burned brighter and brighter –brighter than any lightbulb could ever attempt to glow. But just as I started REALLY getting bright, I felt a ton of icy water dumped on my head.

I gasped with shock and cold, and in the moment where I lost my concentration, my light winked out. I sat there shivering and trying to get around what just happened. How…

"I'd like to consider myself an expert at mythology," the man said from his place in the corner, "And all that goes with it."

"What do you think I am? Your middle school science project?" I said giving a laugh so fake that I almost cringed.

I felt another wave come crashing down on me –water even colder than before. I gasped again and in no time I was shaking like somebody just taped me to a massage chair and put it on the highest setting.

"y-y-yyou-u c-c-c-cccan't just s-sp-pray me l-l-like I-I-I'm a-a-a b-b-b-b-bad c-c-cat," I said around my clattering teeth. I shivered and curled myself into a ball sitting in a puddle of icy water. I didn't want be weak in front of this guy, but I was one short step from becoming a demi-titansicle.

I wanted to throttle this guy so bad. I was going to kick this guys ***. He was going to regret –

"Alright, turn on the lights," the man said and I was suddenly blinded with artificial light. A mortal probably would've been on the floor withering in pain, but almost instantly I could see again, and was glaring at the person in the gasmask. Or whatever it was. Maybe an extreme pair of sunglasses. The looked more like a welders mask I realized just as the man pulled off the gas mask.

I had to remind myself to breath.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He had curlish black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He gave me an apologetic smile, but there was something funny in his eyes like he found my reaction amusing.

I realized that I was gaping at him and hastily shut my mouth and wanted to check my appearance in the nearest mirror. Holy HYPERION he was hot. He was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt that reveal his 6 pack and his biceps. The man only appeared to be at the most late teens –right around my age.

"You're a teenager," I said after what felt like a hours, "You're only a kid."

The teen looked slightly offended, but apparently that was nothing that he wasn't used too. "I'm 19 –not a kid anymore I don't think," he said and pulled out his cellphone. He frowned before shoving it back into his pocket, "But I'm afraid that we didn't introduce ourselves. What might be your name, miss?"

"You kidnap me, tie me up, dump water on me TWICE and you expect me to just be all friendly to you?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized and to my surprise genuinely sorry, "I'm afraid that was necessary."

"How was dumping icy water on me necessary?!" I asked wanting to throw my hands up in the air, but since my hands were bound, I settled for a glare.

"You might have blinded some of my guards –and I swore that they would not be harmed in any way," he said matter-a-factly, "But we've nearly had an entire conversation and I still don't know you're name," he paused waiting for me to fill in the blank.

I considered my options.

I could him. I could not.

"If I tell you will you stop treating me like prisoner?"

The boy smiled, "If I do so, will you promise not to hurt anyone –guards, me, or anyone else in this building?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear of the River Styx?"

! #$%^&*()

I sighed and shut my eyes not wanting to look at him in case I changed my mind, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not physically hurt your guards, you, or anyone else in this building unless I escape in which I no longer hold myself to my promise."

Thunder rumbled quietly and I knew that the promise was made.

The boy looked up to the sky –almost entranced, "Fascinating –does the sky rumble every time you promise?"

"Your name?" I asked, ignoring the question.

The boy paused, tilting his head to the side almost like a puppy who didn't understand why it couldn't go in the bathroom with you, "William Johnson," he said finally, "Yours?"

"Grace Wyder," I lied.

William turned to the nearest guard, "Look up her name," he told him and the officer saluted before leaving the room.

"You're not going to find the name," I told him smiling.

"Because the name doesn't exist? You already turning yourself in for lying?" he said smiling. He was confident in his knowledge. He was always sure he was right and there was no other possible outcome.

We can both play at that game.

"No," I said laughing, "Because I don't exist."

* * *

 **Soo...?**


	10. So Close

**I want to thank everyone who's still reading. It really means a lot to me, and Ace's story is particularly close to my heart. 3**

 **Review Answer: SubZeroDragonSlayer**

 _So, what I'm getting from this is that Tim is gay for Ace. Right? Or is Ace just a super low-profile girl?_

 **I understand the confusion -honestly. Ace is typically a guy's name, but in my case Ace is a girl. She's a bit of a tomboy because her competitiveness connects her more with guys than girls. So it much seem like she's a guy. But I promise you -she's a girl.**

* * *

Rowan's P.O.V.:

He made me wear a dress.

I constantly rubbed my bare arms while a maid helped me into my dress. She was a shy little thing –she only looked about 11 or so. I clearly intimidated her. But Will had taken that into account and had several female guards at the other side of the room, staring at me expressionlessly. They were dressed appropriately a ready for a fight at any moment. I could certainly take one –maybe even 2- of them, but right afterwards that others would overtake me.

I gritted my teeth as the little girl pulled me in front of a mirror and started do my make-up. I stared at myself in the mirror bewildered. I've never wore make-up a day in my life and I found myself staring at all of my flaws.

My eyelashes were short and curly- not nice long straight ones. My nose was too big for my face and my eyes to small. And on top of that, my eyes were just plain brown. Not beautiful brown like Will's, but plain mud brown.

Will sent me to wear a simple high-low spaghetti strap dress. But with it he included tall 4 inch orange heels that I could barely walk it. I fought my annoyance as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't looked in a mirror for…3, possibly 4 years? The closest I got to looking in an actually mirror was at store windows.

The little girl calmly finished my make-up and I found myself staring at her.

"How old are you?" I asked finally, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I just turned fifteen last month, miss," she said in an odd calm voice. Fifteen? There was no way! She was at that most five foot and cute in the way ten year old girls are. But now that I knew, I realized that her face was far more mature than an eleven year old's.

"What's you're name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, why do you work here?"

"I don't usually," Elizabeth admitted, "Usually I sit in the library here and read. Mr. Johnson only calls me when he wants me to take care of one of his…clients," she said finally fixing my braids and separating it into two braided French braids (Braided French Braids?) pigtail style that was oddly fashionable.

"How many people are here? And where is here?" I asked looking around. There wasn't a single window in the room –which hinted that we were probably underground.

"Only you, about 50 guards, Mr. Johnson, a cook, a songbird, and myself, miss. As for where we are, we're in the basement of an exercise center."

"Where are you going to be taking me?"

"To dinner," the girl said simply and inspected me.

"What dinner?"

"Dinner with the master of the household."

"Which is…?" I questioned having the slightest feeling I knew who.

"Mr. Johnson of course, miss," she said calmly.

I was shoved into a large grand room that looked too good to be a basement. The walls were a silvery white and the floor tiles were so shiny that I could see my reflection. This damn basement was better than any place I'd ever lived.

"Welcome Miss Wyder," William said holding his arms out as if to give me a hug from across the room. He had a glass of something in his hand –in his left hand, I noted. He was left-handed? "Please sit, Miss Wyder," he said gesturing to the empty seat across the table only a couple feet away.

When I didn't move, a guard shoved me forward and the only way I could prevent myself falling in my monster heels was by grabbing the chair to steady myself. But the moment I caught my balance another guard – easily the tallest man I've ever seen. He lifted me like I was a feather and plopped me in the chair. He quickly dropped to the floor and tied my feet to the chair. I glared at him, but didn't fight.

No, I needed a distraction –something that would cause almost everyone's attention off me just for a couple seconds-

Another guard came over to me –she was a beautiful tall blond girl with long hair tucked up into at black baseball style hat. She had dark gray eyes that stared blankly at her task as she tied my hands up.

I didn't bother fighting her either.

"How exactly do you expect me eat with my hands tied?" I raising my eyebrows in a clear –what-do-you-expect-me-to-do-with-this smile.

Slowly, William walked over and in the chair closest to her. He waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Just a precaution," he said taking another sip of his drink, "I didn't want you to try to escape before I made you a deal."

I stopped any kind of cuss words that I had been preparing subconsciously. William's face still remained deadly serious. "What kind of deal?" I asked quietly.

"I let you go and give you whatever you want within reason. In return, you get me something I want."

"What makes you think I can get you want you want?"

William winked at me. "Yesterday you proved to me that you were a daughter of Hyperion. I've been kidnapping girls for weeks and letting them go after finding out they were simple mortals. But you fought back immediately and when he fought back you pulled out a knife that contained Celestial Bronze. And of course you lit up the room yesterday verifying what I already knew."

 _SO he's a creep. What kind of person ADMITS to KIDNAPPING girls? And who's says it PROUDLY? How SICK could you get?_

"So we still haven't gotten to the part of what you want…"I trailed off waiting.

Will grinning a chaotic grin that made me instantly want to say no to whatever it was, "Ambrosia and Nectar," he said finally.

I couldn't help it.

"You've got the wrong kid," I said laughing and I noticed William's calm composure falter. He glanced nervously behind him as if something was going on behind him that could be causing this kind of behavior, "I'm the daughter of HYPERION you ding dong. Titans can't eat ambrosia and nectar –it's poison."

"Does that mean you can't get your hands on it? Or tell me where I can?" he pressured.

I stopped laughing at glared at him. "I kinda avoid because -you know- it's POISON. And it's not like you can get in on Amazon. Chances are that its hidden in a place you probably can't see."

"Can't see?" Will said setting his glass down and looking at me hungrily.

"Well mister Mythology genius," I started, "There's a veil between your world and ours that prevents you from seeing stuff like that. We call it the Mist."

"How do you get past it?"

 _Idiot. A desperate, hot idiot._

"You don't."

Will stared at me like a heartbroken puppy and I somehow found pity for him in my heart, "Look –Ambrosia and Nectar aren't anything you want to try. It burns humans to ashes. They're just not worth of tasting food of the Gods."

Anger filled his eyes and I saw the smack come in slow motion. All my pity faded for him as the blow connected to my face. I blinked back tears as the blow hit. It was a lot harder than I was expecting for some reason.

William stood up his brown eyes that I once found beautiful resembling a mad mans, "I will have what I want- and you will be the one to give it to me," he growled.

"Oh wow –what could I have done to earn such an honor," I grumbled sarcastically, coming up with not-so-nice- names for him.

Another two smacks came to my cheeks and I couldn't help gasping. But no- I. Would. Not. Cry.

Will leaned extremely close to me –only inches away from my face, "I think I know what that means," he said quietly and before I could even remotely try to consider what he was thinking, he kissed me.

I stayed motionless for a good 5 seconds. _Honestly, what is wrong with him? Was he dropped on his head or something?_ I itched to slap him the same way he did me, but my hands were still tied.

My knee came up right up to the 'place where it counts.'

William doubled over in pain and confusion and I jumped to my feet taking the chair with me. I twirled against the wall and the chair shattered against the cement wall. The bonds the tied me to the chair were still attached to the back of my legs, but I didn't have time to remove them.

"Get HER!" I heard William yell from his place on the floor.

 _Karma's a b****, William._

I laughed to myself silently as I ran.

Geez...what was WRONG with him? The fool was clearly a manic. He kidnaps me, dumps water on me, forces me into a dress, tries to bargain with me, slaps me, then kisses me. I almost felt like I was part of some T.V. show and some t.v. host was going to jump out at me and tell me it was a prank.

I continued running and I saw dark green steps that lead up to the pool. I could smell chlorine –which I would usually hate but now loved.

All I had to do was reach the light at the top of the steps. So close to freedom-

To fast for me to recognize going this fast the tall man from earlier stepped out in front of me. I slammed right into his stomach and flew in the air backward. I landed on my butt and skidded several feet.

As fast as I could I fought to get on my feet. I hit my tailbone after I hit 'the giant' and pain shot up my spine hard and fast nearly having me double over in pain.

A black bag was thrown over my head and someone kicked me in the chest instantly crippling me. I gasped and didn't even bothering fighting the people who had me –sobbing with both arms around my chest trying to protect it from any more harm.

I heard muffled voices around me, but I couldn't make out the words through the pain. I could only tell it was William's voice and I heard him tell something to a guard about 'torture.'

I shut my eyes and curled into fetal position.

I was so close.

* * *

 **I know this chapter seemed a little all over the place...and it certainly wasn't my best...but...**

 **R &R?**


	11. Preparations For Our Death Quest

**HELLOOO WORLD! I"m BACK!**

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.:

"Katie?"

I whipped around to find Travis hovering anxiously in the doorway. Typically, he didn't bother with Camp Rules, but I could see his hesitation. He remained at the door as if it was a barrier, shielding him.

I didn't bother to say anything. I simply continued getting ready. I strapped on my weapon's belt –a gift from my dad, once he'd found out that I was a demigod- and hook in a sword, a bundle of rope, a couple knives, and my favorite, the chakrams (practically ninja throwing stars). I could make any out of nearby flowers, but it was always nice to have a complete ready to go.

"Can –can I please come in?"

Travis Stoll! ASKING to come into the Demeter Cabin? Who was he?

"Why?"

Travis winced. "I need to talk to you."

"And you can't talk from right there because...?"

Travis sighed. "Look –I'm sorry if I scared you or hurt your feelings," Travis started coming into the room. "But I'm not sorry that I said it. I'm not sorry that I said it for everyone to hear. I understand if you don't like me back, but every word that I said back there was " Travis took my hands and I surprised myself by not slapping him across. Instead, I found myself frozen –trapped in his gaze the burned strongly with passion against my own.

I liked him. I honestly did. But I don't want to be hurt. Which can only explain what I did next.

I snatched my hands out of his and slapped him across the face. He stood there, looking momentarily stunned, as a red patch in the shape of my handprint started to glow across his face. "Oh yeah? Who did you bet? What do you get if you kiss me? What's the reward for you? What are you playing at?"

Travis looked hurt. "No, Katie -"

I held my hand up for silence. "Look. We are going to go on the quest together. We'll cooperate, take care of Rachel, and return and EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS," I emphasized.

And without looking to see the expression on his face, grabbed my bag and walked out.

* * *

Will's P.O.V.

"I don't want you going on this quest."

"Well, good, because you don't get a say," I finished, tucking the last of my medical supplies into my bag.

"Will-"

"Nico, I'm a child of Apollo. I HAVE to go on this quest. How can you not see that? My dad is in serious trouble and needs my help. And I'm not going to let him down." I finished decisively.

Silence.

"I hate you and your stupid helping parent morals."

The plants around me promptly wilted.

Nico got like that sometimes during our arguments. It was something they we were trying to work on. "You're killing the hyacinths," I said mildly, slipping my pack over my shoulder.

"Seriously? That's what's on your mind right now? Flowers? You are ready to leave on a possibly fatal quest and THAT's what you're concerned about?"

"Yes. Among other things."

"What other things?"

"Other things like this," I said bending down and kissing Nico full on the lips. Without wasting a second, I neatly pulled Nico as close as I could, Nico's chest against his own rapidly beating heart. Nico moaned and I noticed the hyacinths stopped wilting. Everything always stopped when they kissed –everything but our own rapid heartbeats.

Nico pulled away first, breathing heavy. His cheeks were red and I felt a fluttering happiness to bring life into the Son of the Dead.

"When you get back, we will have words," he relented.

"Okay."

"I might still stop you," he said, waiting for my rebuttal.

"You could," I admitted, "But then you wouldn't get this when I get back," I finished pressing my lips against Nico's once more.

* * *

 **IM SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRRY!**

 **But I'm back and then everything is okay again. I'm going to try and post as much as I can as soon as I can...I've missed this soooo much!**

 **There was a lot of drama and I almost lost everything that I'd written so far...**

 **But It's okey dokey now and I'll stop stalling. Almost.**

 **This chapter is one I'd written a while ago, but I never got a chance to post it before my deadline...sooo...**

 **R &R?**

 **LOVE YA,**

 **Tris ;)**


	12. Katie's Secret

**Travis P.O.V.**

So that went well.

I sighed, rubbing my cheek where she slapped it. No doubt it'd bruise. She could have broken my jaw if she really wanted to.

What GAME was I playing at? What kind of joke? Was she serious? I finally gather myself not to make a totally fool of myself. To be more than a prankster. To be something greater for HER. Just ONCE I wanted-

What was I thinking? She has no reason to trust me. I've played more pranks on her over the past couple of years. But why would she think that I'd leave me feeling out in the open?

Honestly, give me more credit than that.

I walked over to her bunk –neat as I was a mess- and fell on it, running my hands through my hair in frustration. No one gets a guide on how to me a demigod or falling in love with one. No one has ever made rules or even steps, God's forbid, to follow on this type of thing. Usually most demigods don't live long enough to find out. So the first moment I try –with sincere effort and serious mental strain on the line- I get trampled.

By Katie Gardner of all people.

If I'd been nicer, maybe not a child of Hermes or Aphrodite; maybe at that point I could have stood a chance. But my track record did me wrong. All those pranks I was so proud of came back to haunt me. Who'd thought such a silly thing would have me here –sitting alone, on my crushes bed, wondering why.

Maybe she doesn't like me? Maybe that was just her way of explaining that it wasn't going to work. But the way she looked when I took her hand...there was surprise and shock, but something else...

Am I completely wrong to think that she likes me too?

If so why did she push me away? I'm trying to hard...but...

I don't know.

I stood up, taking a deep breath.

I'm not going to let her go that easily.

* * *

 **Katie P.O.V.:**

We didn't plan on meeting at the Big House until noon, so I still had some type to kill while I tried to gather my thoughts. I set my stuff down on the porch of the Big House before setting off into the woods.

Children of Demeter are one of the very few campers that can go into the woods. Nature's signs of danger are quite obvious to us compared to the views of other demigods.

Besides, it was apparently the only place I could be let alone of I could just…think.

Surely I wasn't wrong. It all was some sort of elaborate plan. One for them to laugh at later. Tales of the Great Stoll Brother Pranks.

But his nervousness...that didn't seem very...him. Travis has always been confident.

Did I make a mistake?

No, it was a game. I'm sure of it.

But since when has Travis Stoll played a joke where his heart was involved?

No, I couldn't be wrong. There was no way.

I sighed, running my hands through my ponytail and twisting the stands that came off on my fingers. It was just a prank. Why of all people would Travis Stoll like me?

He did decide to join you on a dangerous and mysterious quest my mind argued.

Shut up, I said back There is no way that a child of Hermes –particularly HIM- would fall for me.

Are you sure? It fired back.

I hesitated. To be honest, I wasn't. But he was a good actor. I could almost believe that he really genuinely meant what he was saying.

Who am I kidding? Travis doesn't like me. He had no reason at all to like me. Not one.

Besides, I could never tell him. I could never sit here and say right to my face my darkest secret. The only people that know are Will and Chiron. And I don't intend on telling anyone else.

I took a deep breath. There was no way I was falling in love with Travis Stoll.

And I am ready to put up a fight for it.

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V.:**

"What do you mean she's not here yet?" Travis said, going pale.

"I mean that she's not here yet," I repeated. I eyed him carefully. He was pale, but maybe it was just a trick of the light? "Her stuff is here, but I haven't seen her yet."

"Did someone check her cabin?"

"I knocked, but no one answered."

"Then where could she be?"

"I don't know."

I both stood there, debating what to do. Her stuff was here, so she clearly made it here. But Katie was no where in sight.

Travis himself looked a mess. His hand was standing up straight on one end and abnormally flat like he'd taken a nap on it. He had dark circles under his eyes. I wondered if he was having trouble sleeping again. Travis had come to me a couple month ago looking for something to help him sleep at night. I guess he could've gone straight the Hypnos cabin, but for some odd reason he came to me.

I'd never told anyone. I keep everyone's cases confidential, like a doctor.

But if Katie didn't get back soon, bad things were going to happen.

Chiron had a meeting with me right after the Titan War. He told me about Katie's condition and that since Michael Yew died it was going to be up to me to help her out. But if she didn't get back here in time she'd miss her meds…

"I think this is my fault," Travis said suddenly. "I think it's my fault that she didn't come."

"It's no one's fault. If Katie said she was coming, she's coming. Just calm down. Maybe she's just in the bathroom."

"You're telling me that Katie has been in the bathroom for over 40 minutes?"

"Okay maybe not."

"Not," Travis said knocking on the door to the Big House.

Before I could get a word out, Chiron answered the door in full stallion form, his eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Katie's missing," Travis said quickly before Chiron could even ask.

Chiron somehow managed to stand up straighter. "Send out search parties. No groups smaller than 10. Send a group out towards Zeus's fist, another to her bunk. The rest either search the around here or in the woods."

I nodded. Chiron knew that Katie needed to get back. And if she could be here, she would. If she didn't get back she was going to mess up the effectiveness of her meds. Nor would she let on to the other camper that something was wrong.

Search parties were sent, but Chiron told Travis and me to wait at the Big House in case she showed up here. We really couldn't delay anymore. And Katie had to get her meds ASAP.

An hour or so later, we got the found her.

"WE GOT HER! WILL! WILL SHE NEEDS HELP!" I jumped up and ran towards the voices. Leo and Calypso were carrying a limp Katie between them and her head rolled in unconsciousness.

"Where did you find her?" I asked, taking her feet to help carry her faster. To my surprise, Travis was right behind me and supported her underneath her legs and back. His expression was full of worry, but otherwise unreadable.

"About a mile or so in the woods. She was just lying there. She didn't look like she'd been attacked, but she was incoherent, mumbling words that didn't make any sense. She kept holding her stomach," Calypso said as we set her down on the couch inside the Big House. She was slightly breathless from her run. "We didn't know anything. Leo and I were working on a project all afternoon and Festus suddenly started wining. Leo though he had to use the bathroom, but then he bolted for the tree line and took us straight to Katie. If we'd known she was missing, we probably could have found her sooner."

Her skin was clammy and pale. Calypso was right. This was no attack. This was the sickness.

"I gave her as much ambrosia as I dared, but it didn't seem to help any," Leo said, frowning. Now that he wasn't carrying her anymore, his fingers danced on the side of his pant leg, anxious.

"Babe, your nose is on fire again," Calypso said calmly.

"Thanks, Sunshine," he said, quickly snuffing out the flames.

It took a while to find out that ambrosia really didn't do anything to help her sickness. The ambrosia just didn't recognize that anything wrong with her. And to be honest, there isn't. Most of the time.

"Travis hand me my bag."

Travis quickly handed me the bag and I pulled out Katie's pills from inside it. Carefully, I held her head up while easily dropping the pills in her mouth and waiting for her to swallow.

"What's that going to do? Why didn't ambrosia work? Is she going to be okay? " Travis asked once she'd swallowed.

I decided to focus on the last question. "She'll be alright. We'll be able to leave in the morning."

I turned to go put the pills away and Travis grabbed my arm. "What happened out there, Will? I know that you're hiding something. Something about what happened."

I pulled my arm away from his, feeling bad. Personally, I think that Katie has to tell him at one point. There's no way we can hide it all the time out there.

But it isn't my decision.

"Patient confidentiality," I said finally, turning away.


End file.
